Star Trek: The Borg War
by Dragonfighter12
Summary: After a bit as Admiral, Riker creates a secret weapon and hands it to a crew who has served him quite well. It is the key to winning a war against the Borg.
1. The Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this material. It is not mine. I do not know if any of this is owned by me, but I am pretty sure I don't own it.  
  
Ch.1The Last Stand  
  
"You're really giving me this ship, Admiral? No joke, right?" Captain Daniel Shepard said unbelieving, while looking at the magnificent ship. It was a new prototype, designed specifically to fight the Borg menace. It had cloaking capabilities and also the newfound ability to shoot while cloaked. Although many would scoff at that feature, there was something else about the weapons.  
  
All the phasers could fire at a different particle level each time fired, therefore, the Borg could not stop the phasers from penetrating the hull or the bodies. This ship, however had not been mass-produced because it had not been tested yet. Daniel stared in awe of the ship and didn't hear the Admiral, who was looking quite peeved.  
  
"CAPTAIN!" Admiral William Riker shouted at Daniel. Instantly, the Captain snapped out of his thoughts and stood at attention. Riker broke into a smile as he remembered his days with Jean-Luc. Those days were always adventurous, but since the Borg destroyed his Galaxy-class vessel 2 years ago, Will Riker proclaimed war on the Borg.  
  
The Borg did not quite understand, but they knew that they would be facing more attacks from the inferior race. Then they started to strike. The attacks were unprovoked and caught Starfleet off-guard. In fact, the Borg had decimated the better part of Starfleet's outer colonies.  
  
However, Riker's top scientists made a discovery that could change the tide of the war. It was the ship he was going to give to the Captain. Riker snapped out of his memory just in time to see Daniel walk under the ship to gaze at the forward phaser banks. Riker remembered when he did that with the Titan, the first ship he captained.  
  
"Gather your crew, Captain, and tell them the good news. You are now given the U.S.S Victory." Daniel smiled as Riker actually said every word, which meant he wasn't playing a joke on him. Daniel stood at attention for a second before running off to tell his crew. Meanwhile, Riker made sure that the docking bay was undetectable by some Borg sensors they had come across. Satisfied with the results, Riker walked back in, not seeing the shadows behind him that were waiting until he got inside to make a transmission.  
  
Daniel burst into his crews quarters and accidentally bumped into one of his helmspersons, Lt. Commander Charity West. He started to blush furiously, for he had accidentally knocked her to the ground. He held out his hand to help her up, but she didn't accept it. She had to act independent back at her house, Daniel remembered from the personnel files he was given from Starfleet Academy. He stopped her from walking out because of his important announcement.  
  
Daniel looked toward the crew members. He called out to them and then made the announcement, "People, we have a new starship." His engineering officer, Lt. David Bannon, looked disappointed because of the complete overhaul he had given it a week ago. "Don't worry, Lt. Bannon. There are plenty of sensors and conduits in the ship to learn about. This is a prototype ship as well, so we are the first to fly it."  
  
Everyone looked amazed, even his Security officer, Lt. Lance Barter. "So then, what is so different about it?" Lance asked his Captain. "For one, Lt. Lance, it is designed for the sole purpose to fight the Borg. It would be as effective against the Borg as our old ship was against any Romulan or Klingon rebel Birds of Prey." It was everybody's turn to look at Daniel in shock. "Oh, don't worry, it still has great living conditions.  
  
"Anyways, we set out tomorrow. Get some sleep because we wake up at 0540 hours to leave base and begin our mission." His other helmsperson, Ensign John Clint, got up and asked, "Can I get a feel for the controls? I need to know how to pilot it." "Sure, just wait until everyone goes to sleep. You are the only vital point in which major changes had been made." The Captain said to his ensign.  
  
Everyone got to their bunks and started to fall asleep, one by one. The only one who was still awake was Lt. Commander West, who always stayed awake at night. Probably doesn't want to get caught off guard. Captain Daniel thought as he and the ensign walked out of the door. They walked down the many stretching corridors that were necessary to keep heat from being picked up by any sort of non-Starfleet scanners.  
  
They got to the hangar and the ensign stood in awe. Daniel looked it up and down again, just to make sure it hadn't twisted into some ugly piece of machinery, but it was still just as it always was. They walked up the ramp and got inside. They turned left in order to reach the lift that would take them to the bridge.  
  
Right then, the Captain felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He went rigid in fear as the ensign stopped right in his tracks. Daniel's fear kept him from even registering what the ensign said. All Daniel could think about was how he could escape from its grasp. Then he heard a familiar voice say, "Why can't I come?"  
  
Daniel physically eased up as he realized whose hand was grappled to his shoulder. He looked back and Charity came out of the shadows. She would make a good security officer. The Captain thought as they all walked toward the bridge.  
  
Daniel had once made the mistake of suggesting that idea to her. She immediately replied NO and she curtly walked to her quarters and locked herself in, her early 21st century music blasting through the doors. Daniel sighed at how often she did that.  
  
They reached the bridge and the Ensign immediately went over to his seat. Charity sat loftily in her seat. Both helmspersons looked at their consoles, noting differences and similarities between that and their Galaxy-class starship. Daniel sat in his chair and looked over to the seat to his right, his first officer's seat.  
  
Commander Data made a perfect first officer. Especially with his lightning-fast reflexes and his positronic brain. It was also his thoughts and his behaviors that sometimes amused Captain Daniel Shepard. Data had a long history with Starfleet and would've made a perfect Admiral, but he conceded it to William Riker.  
  
Daniel always counted on his good luck for a lot of stuff. That was what had intrigued Data and got him to join Daniel's crew. He, all of a sudden, felt an immense wave of sleepiness hit him. He couldn't possibly stop it, so he instead let it wash over his body and he immediately fell asleep.  
  
The next thing he saw could easily be considered Hell. He looked around and saw his crew on the ship. They were initiating the startup sequence for the ship. "Commander Data. Access code Delta-Alpha-Beta-9." Data said as he put in his password. "Password accepted." The computer's icy, emotionless voice said. "I will wake up the Captain." Data said, always calling Daniel by his rank.  
  
Captain Daniel sat up and said, "Captain Daniel Shepard. Access code Beta-Sigma-Lambda-8." The computer responded by turning all the ship's active functions on. Daniel looked out the view screen and his face contorted to a horrified look. The base they were in was on fire. On fire actually isn't how you should describe it. It was mostly melted and they could see most ships were destroyed already.  
  
The Captain took some happiness that some ships had left. That was until he saw outside. He immediately yelled orders to turn on the cloaking device. Daniel could tell the Borg were confused. He had studied all he could about the horrible, assimilator-class race. They had already assimilated the Klingons and Romulans, though not easily.  
  
He could see the cubes start zooming around laying down some sort of seismic-wave inducers. Daniel looked back toward his Science officer, Spock, who was named after his great-grandfather, and told him to scan in order to see how many Borg cubes there were. There were a grand total of 22 cubes.  
  
The Captain looked around his bridge and noticed that all eyes were on him. He began to become even more confident, knowing his crew all counted on him. Then Data swatted off the huge spider on his head as big as his fist. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to their computer consoles.  
  
Daniel sighed, most of the confidence somehow strengthening. He started to wonder if this ship could take them all on. He smirked and ordered them to fire their forward phaser banks at the nearest Cube. The effect was amazing. It blew into millions of pieces. The other cubes started to fly around like a nervous bee.  
  
Well, I hope you like the first chapter. My second fic. Well then, I guess I will leave it to you. R&R 


	2. What Borg Dare Do

Disclaimer: Don't own it yet…..maybe. Who knows, I could actually be the heir to the person. Never mind.

Ch. 2 What Borg Dare Do

The Captain looked around his bridge and noticed that all eyes were on him. He began to become even more confident, knowing his crew all counted on him. Then Data swatted off the huge spider on his head as big as his fist. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to their computer consoles.

Daniel sighed, most of the confidence somehow strengthening. He started to wonder if this ship could take them all on. He smirked and ordered them to fire their forward phaser banks at the nearest Cube. The effect was amazing. It blew into millions of pieces. The other cubes started to fly around like a nervous bee.

After all, there were 26 different phaser banks on the front. The Borg stopped all of a sudden and started to fly off. Daniel immediately issued attack commands and most of the Borg cubes were destroyed. However, then everything changed.

The seismic-wave inducers started up and started to destroy the planet. The captain ordered that the planet be shown on the view screen. Immediately, they saw a piece of land fly out of the ground and float out into space. Captain Daniel ordered that the quantum slipstream drive be turned on immediately. The ship started moving and space bent around the ship as it pushed through normal warp speeds and entered to something even faster.

They smoothly entered the slipstream. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and got up to go to his waiting room. As he rose, Daniel changed his mind and he walked over to the turbo-lift and said aloud, "Ten-Forward."

The turbo-lift came to life and took him down to the corridor leading to Ten-Forward. He walked in after learning all the corridors, about a total of 2 hours, and saw Guinan serving some engineering officers. After she took their orders, she walked over to the captain bringing her wave of knowing with her.

She was with Captain Jean-Luc Picard until he had moved into a science vessel. She looked around and chose a crew to be added to. She chose Daniel's crew because she said she had a "feeling" about it. That sometimes made Daniel uneasy when he wondered what the feeling was.

"Do you need anything?" Guinan repeated to the captain, who was yet again daydreaming. "GUAH!" He yelled out after being woken from his daydream. Guinan stared at Daniel and gave him a kind smile and she asked him, "What's on your mind, buddy?" Only she was allowed to do this. If anybody else said that, then they would get in serious trouble.

"I wanted to ask you something about your people. You know, what your people were like before the Borg had destroyed or assimilated them." He smiled as he asked this. She gave him a questioning look and then shrugged as she answered, "I don't remember much. I was young when we were attacked by the Borg."

"GUINAN, RUN!" her parent's shouted out as the Borg started firing at the crowd of people that were fighting back. Some Borg picked up the wounded and went back to their ship. Others continued the merciless onslaught.

Guinan ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the menace. She ran inside and blew through the teleportation room door. She set the coordinates for somewhere, light-years away from her fallen planet. As, she jumped in, the Borg blew through the door.

She saw them scan the room with their knowing sensors and then locate her bio-signature. Right then, the transporter kicked in and, since she had rigged it to explode, it did such, enveloping the room with hot, fiery flames.

Guinan shuddered from the memory. It was the only one she could actually recollect. She told Daniel about the other two people they needed, Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher. Beverly was teaching a University on Earth and Jean-Luc was out on a science vessel, finding a new possible power source that would be even more efficient than dilithium crystals.

Beverly was needed for her expertise in the Borg techno-organic implants and Nanotechnology. Daniel nodded as he started off back towards the bridge. Then he stopped and said, "Can I have a root beer?" Guinan smiled as she fixed the Captain's favorite drink. He sat down for a while as he sipped his root beer, not wanting to spill it on his uniform.

He thought about who was closest and decided to go and pick up Jean-Luc Picard first. He was in the Veriend quadrant, hoping to find a new way to power ships of Colossus-model. He finished his drink and, with a nod toward Guinan, walked out to go to the bridge.

Once he made it up there, he sat in his seat, becoming thoughtful. I have to get there ASAP, he thought as he watched the screen. After all, Picard was once Borg, and even though he fought them twice and hated it both times, he needs to help us again.

He sat in the captain's chair for a moment before looking out the viewscreen and the slipstream they had entered. He looked over to Lt. Cmdr. Charity and said," Bring the ship to full stop." Immediately, her hands flew across the console, bringing them out of the slipstream.

"Set course for the Explorer-" Captain Daniel stopped as he smiled inwardly at the fact that Explorer was a perfect name for Captain Picard's vessel. "The Explorer is a day's trip from here."

"Number One, you have the bridge." The captain said out of customs, walking to the turbo lift and walking inside. As an afterthought, Data said, "Yes sir." Daniel noted how difficult it was for Data to keep in his excitement, for he loved to receive control of the bridge.

Daniel said, "Captain's Quarters." He remembered just in time that the turbo lift ran through all of the living rooms of each living quarter. He arrived in his room, took off the red jacket part of his suit, which signified what he was supposed to do, and he walked to his bed and said, "Computer, wake me up when we reach the Veriend system."

And with that, he lied down and went to sleep, waiting for their arrival to the system and the famous captain.


End file.
